Broken Glass Angel
by VanillaHellsing
Summary: A chance meeting that will change them forever. Now, with her memories lost and her life forgotten, can he help her find herself again before it's too late? All they have is each other now.


She ran quickly through the crowded New Orleans streets. They were trailing her, and if she couldn't think of anything, she'd be caught. Her heart pounding in her chest, she dodged various people and darted into the back alleyways. This area was dangerous as there were too many people. Chances were someone could have seen her before and could give her away.

The girl knew the alleys like the back of her hand, and as long as she could keep running she might have a chance. The hot Louisiana night had taken it's toll on her. Her chest hurt with every thrashing beat of her heart, and tightened as her pulse rose. She couldn't hear anyone's footsteps but her own. She looked behind her for a couple of seconds when she heard broken glass and was knocked to the ground.

"What the hell?", she said as she tried to get on her feet.

"_Did I run into the wall? No... walls don't carry Vodka!", _she realized as she saw the broken bottle laying beside her. As soon as she brought her head up she came face to face to a pair of brown eyes.

"What's wrong with you!", a the deep voice boomed. The voice belonged to a tall man with short, blond hair. "Are you okay! What's going on!"

_"Holy Shit!", _she thought to herself. _"This guy is... whoa... I mean... NO! This is so NOT the time for this!" _She looked at his face, then at the broken bottle, and then behind her into the darkness

"I'm sorry! I'm SO sorry! Please just... Oh My God! No! I have to go! NOW!" She got up and started to run away, just as his hand grabbed her.

"Just let me go! Please! They're gonna get me! Here, this should repay you, so let me get out of here!" He could see that the girl was frantic so decided to do what she wanted before anyone got the wrong impression!

"Take This!", she said handing him a bag and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He let her go and she continued to run down the alley until she was out of sight

She had run as far as she could. She was in an unfamiliar part of town, with nowhere to go. Suddenly, a loud crash stopped her in her tracks.

"Shit!", the girl whispered loudly recoiling and pressing herself on the otherside of the corner. _"Damnit all to hell! They're right there!" _she thought to herself after she slowly peered around the corner. There they were... just a few yards away, looking for her.

She took the precious few seconds to slow her rapid heartbeat and catch her breath as she weighed her options. Slowly she rocked back and forth against the brick wall. She started to feel hot tears spring to her eyes, and she knew she had run out of options. _"No... I can't give up now! Not after I've come so far!" _Without thinking, she shot into an abandoned building and closed the door behind her.

As she ran up the flights of stairs, she could hear them behind her. They were ganging up on her bit by bit, she had to make it to the top soon! Luckily she could make out a door up ahead. Bursting through the door she rolled until an air conditioning unit stopped her dead in her tracks. Slowly, 4 dark figures came out of the door behind her.

"You put up one hell of a chase, you little bitch", the smallest one said. He had to be one in charge of the three big guys behind him.

"_Great... brains and brawn"_

"He said to bring your sorry ass back alive, but I'm willing to risk it if you are. It'd be a shame if you were to have a little accident, no? So I'll give you a chance... you can come back OR you can try to escape. You'll have to get through these guys, but I'm generous enough to give you a chance... but things'll only be worse WHEN we catch you."

The girl was trapped, caged on a roof top like an animal about to be put down. Looking around she saw her only way out, it would hurt like hell but she'd have to take it. Reaching into her pockets she remembered that with the exception of her lighter and two papers, she had given that man everything she had.

"_Damn... I would've loved to light up one last time... oh well. If I wasn't such a spaz I never would've gotten myself into this shit anyway. That guy... I wonder if I'll ever see him again. If I make this, I swear I'll give everything I have left to the poor. If I don't... then it suck ass to have died a virgin." _Out of nowhere those brown eyes flashed into her eyes.

"So... what are you going to do! Are you going to be a good kitty and come back with us? Or will my guys have to make up your mind for you?"

"Well, first I'm gonna get buzzed!", the girl said pulling a small allergy capsule out of her bra. _"I hope this works..."_

"This... is pure cyanide! Right after I pop this little baby my body will start to shut down, permanently!" The pill gleamed in the moonlight.

"You're shitting me! No way! You wouldn't kill yourself! There's no way that's cyanide! Quit fucking around!" The short man was practically screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Really? Let's find out, shall we? If it's the only way to get away from this hellhole, I'll take anything I can!" With that she put the pill in her mouth. While pretending to choke it down, she bit off the tip of her tounge. Blood began to fill her mouth, the salty taste intoxicating.

"No! You can't fucking do this! Get her! Taker her to a hospital! Get her help! NOW!"

_"Yes... they're eating every bit of this up... and now for the grand finale..." _She held her stomach and made retching noises letting the blood out of her mouth.

"You said I'd get a chance to run right? See if your assholes will follow me down here!" With a deep breath she aimed herself, closed her eyes, and took a giant leap of faith throwing herself off the top of the building.

**A/N: Whew! Long chapter! Thanks for sticking through it with me. It's not as dark as "Fall To Pieces", yet. This is kind of a backstory... you know, prequel-ish. I promise that the next chapter will be better, so please come back! Now... go and review! Tell me what I can work on, what I should do next time, etc. Thank You!  
****starts to file nails  
****What are you still doing here! Review! Bye-Bye until Chapter 2!**


End file.
